


Anatomical Replica

by Muzuki_chan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crying because so many reasons/feelings and now I don't know what to do with myself, Forgive Me, Izaya buys a thing, Izaya has a wild imagination, M/M, Shizuo is heavily implied, Stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzuki_chan/pseuds/Muzuki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a filling 8", the Anatomical Replica is sure to please you in every way possible! The Anatomical Replica always does his duty, especially when it comes to pleasure! Stick his sturdy suction cup base to any flat surface for a hands-free riding fun! Take him in the bath or shower and continue your conquest for pleasure!....Read More.</p><p>Izaya sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose while Namie silently sends a scowl his way from the second floor where she is stationed to re-arrange his folders. He's not at all looking up something sexual on the internet instead of doing the most recent task of finding information for the Awakusu-Kai. No, he would never delve into buying sexual items with horribly written advertisement tacked on to it due to a fixated obsession he has on the blond beast residing in Ikebukuro. This is precisely for research only, just to prove how much his humans don't need such devices.</p><p>Therefore with a completely justifiable reasoning, he clicks it and adds it to his shopping cart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomical Replica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingisland/gifts).



> This was originally supposed to be an Izuo, but then Shizaya happened. Well, technically it's not really Shizaya...but we could pretend it is? Also, feel free to criticize please!  
> (Between me and anyone who reads this, I wrote so much crack during the draft stage that I literally had to start this whole thing over again. It was a nightmare.)

Forty dollars for a suction cup dildo should be a rip off.  
  
Izaya stares cold daggers at the phallic object as if its very existence offends him. Thoughts and intangible words that fight to spill from his lips continue to whir excessively in his mind like wound-up toy cars placed on a table for show in the children’s section of a toy store; palm-sized vehicles ranging in colors of blue and red beep and tumble into one another before crashing altogether. He sighs, bringing his right hand to massage the right side of his temple as he thinks the idea over again – taking hold of the small voices that took form of cars and turning them off for causing a migraine due to their persistent ruckus. He’s not going to flake out on what he planned to do today, definitely not that, but the idea of doing it still boggles him.  
  
Namie has this particular day off as well, and she had been eyeing him suspiciously the night before along with a nasty scowl traced on her lips while re-scheduling all of his appointments to another new set of dates. He remembers the coughed up obscenities and harsh words thrown at him as he had sipped his tea, leaning back into his chair with a care-free look on his face as he all but said, ' _why should I do it when I have a secretary like you to do it for me, Namie?_ '  
  
Izaya laughs as he remembers her face, a disgusted expression of annoyance sprawled out noticeably over her facial features, but despite the goading he is somewhat-almost-particularly satisfied on her quick work ethics (not that it would contribute to a higher paycheck when she still can’t distinguish the difference of blue-ish green pellets of rat poisoning to the coffee beans that he had _graciously_ left on the counter for her to find). Looking back at the sex toy on his desk, Izaya can easily feel the sunlight penetrating through the thick glass of his full-wall windows of his apartment complex hitting his back and splaying out in random splotches of dull yellow against his desk and floor, and he's sure that if he turns to look out his window the streets will be flooded with his beloved humans.  
  
The mere thought of seeing his beloved humans from such a high altitude almost tempts him to turn around and look at them; to see a thriving mass of anonymous figures that move with a pulsating energy that walk hand in hand with feigned innocence to cover up the vulgarity of traitorous thoughts, begging to be released and shown of how extreme and complex a human can be and –  
  
– Izaya grins, honestly, his dear humans are too horrendously beautiful to be called just 'ugly' or 'pretty'. If anything, they are _mesmerizing_.  
  
But his eyes are still being held captive by this newly bought item and all the time that he has put into what he had intended to use it for makes him jump into action, albeit his actions still slow at how gritty this idea of his is. The clothes that he is donned in, a charcoal-grey long-sleeved shirt and his equally dark colored pants, are stripped off his body in a quick fashion. He smothers down a ghosting of goosebumps that race down his arms and thighs with a warm hand, but the semi-cold air of his apartment continues to lap at his warm, exposed skin.

Left in nothing but a dull maroon-colored brief hugging his hips, he moves to pick up the dildo with both hands and it still surprises him on how light it is compared to how it looks. He had expected it to be rather heavy; expectations bordering with how it can go wrong in so many ways because he honestly wants to _not_ want to do this.

The dildo in his hands is a thick – girthy and unexpectedly firm – filling eight inches with a realistically tapered head that is followed by a generously veined shaft. At the bottom it ends with a wrinkled ball sack and an added on suction cup that looks stranger the longer he studies it.

Everything is extremely detailed yet still vague in a sense when he feels up the fake dick, but Izaya isn't perturbed in the least when he takes his mind out of the gutter and reminds himself of the reviews left by men and women alike on the website he bought it from. In a heaving moment of knowing he can't stall any longer than he already has in the past ten minutes that left the clock still stuck on the early lunch rush-hour time, he shuffles to the wall-sized windows and strategically shoves the suction cup against the glass.

The audible _schluck_ of the suction cup and the fact that he just stuck an actual penis to his window sends a shamefully excited flush through his face and an abnormally squeeze of heat swamps low in his chest before pooling down in his groin.

Covered in nothing but his briefs and kneeling with a penis - in which he just realizes has an actual slit as well, god, who has time to make these things look so _realistic_ is beyond him - jabbing straight into his face at an equal height that is level with his mouth leaves an awkward and uncomfortable feeling in his gut. But his cock throbs with a surging sensation that sends the hairs on his nape prickling and a gush of excitement crawling up his spine in an utmost delicious way when the naughty ideas begin to circulate.

The brown colors of his eyes glint red, accompanying the sliver of colors that now dust his cheeks and lips when he wets them with a hungry tongue. Izaya can still complain how it is a downright blasphemy that this had costed him forty dollars. Though in the end it should be worth it after going through all of the trouble, and besides, it may possibly be the only thing that actually resembles the beast that prowls sensually within the black slacks of Heiwajima Shizuo.

A fluttering of lashes coming to close over his eyes, Izaya leans in with a tongue to lap at the fat cock and teasing the slit before going closer with his mouth. His lips move to kiss the flushed head and when he inhales a short breath of air before enveloping it with the wet insides of his carnal lips -

\- "Fuckin' hell, Louse." The hoarse voice is coated with a burning, angry lust that leaves Izaya keening in emotional turmoil as his mind goes blank. The air he exhales sharply through his nose is too hot, and he can hear the almost-silent crack of his jaw as the cock is pushed deeper into the caverns of his mouth. The head brushes against his tongue before hitting the back of his mouth, and the cock is barely halfway in his mouth.

The bizarre feeling of having his mouth filled sends a dosage of dopamine and satisfaction coursing in his blood stream. The hulking brute chuckles and Izaya can feel a warm hand cradle the back of his head with a mocking hold, "What is it? Can't a slutty flea like you take this in to the hilt?" The taste of pre-cum spurts against the back of his throat and the taste of bitter-sweetness clogs his sense of taste with nothing but Heiwajima Shizuo.

With no warnings, Shizuo's fingers tangle into his hair and with a sharp pull Izaya is pushed farther down his cock causing an abrupt action of gagging, a burn of having his mouth stretched too much and a hand rises immediately to grasp at something to stop. The first things his hands touch are muscular hips and the sensation of something hot and alive under the flex of his fingers calms him as his mind reels back in to take control of the situation. Shizuo sighs as Izaya relaxes his throat, mouth now salivating and tongue rubbing against the veined bottom of the shaft as he coaxes it deeper into his mouth.

Izaya can't breathe, even the oxygen that he steadily inhales through his nose in a panicking haze isn't enough and he can feel the body attached to this marvelous cock shake. "Shit, damn, Motherfuckin'-!" The hands that cradle and tug the hair behind his scalp slide to hold his cheeks. Calloused fingers caress his ears with slight teasing as they rub circles on the sensitive skin and the warm palm soothingly presses against his cheeks that are stuffed with the brute's disgusting prick.

"Shit 'zaya," Shizuo barks out a shaky laugh as a maliciously lustful smirk makes its way across his face. Izaya opens his eyes, lashes wet with tears and his body purrs as Shizuo brushes a thumb against the corner of his eyes. "God, you just, you look so fucking _sexy_."

The word sexy is greatly emphasized with a growl and a dark glint swirling in shizuo's eyes leaves Izaya pinning to take more of the man into his mouth, swirling his tongue along the shaft as his hands that are pressed against the blond's hips travel down to tease the sensitive flesh of his pelvis. Shizuo muffles a moan when Izaya sucks especially hard, cheeks hollowing as much as possible when he motions a slight bobbing of his head going up and down the length. In addition, his tongue flicks lightly against the frenulum, dragging out an airy groan as Izaya scrapes his nails sensually down the blond’s thighs before removing one hand to massage the man's balls.

With another groveling moan from the blond and a pulsing throb of his own dick that now pushes against his red briefs, leaving a damp stain as a reminder that he should probably wash his briefs later, Izaya sneakily drags his right hand to pull the engorged organ out of its confines. He shivers as his thumb rubs against the sensitive head before digging into the slit that dribbles heavily with pre-cum. And barely moments after tugging hard on his own dick like he imagines Shizu-chan would do for him, the taller man huffs out sex-heavy words that too easily catch his attention.

"Hah! W-who would've thought, huh?" The hand that palms his left cheek rises to smooth the locks of hair away from his sweat-slicked forehead, a tender gesture that doesn’t suit the beast’s violent tendencies and raises a nauseating heat coiling in Izaya’s gut. Shizuo bites out another laugh as if having his dick sucked is a joke. "So hungry for my damn cock that you'd pushed me against your window in broad daylight..."

Izaya blinks and he's back in his empty apartment with the light of the sun blinding his eyes. His mouth and throat remains filled with a thick dildo that leaves his lips brushing against what would have been a pelvis and pubic hair - laughter bubbles in his chest as he speculates the chances of the carpet matching the drapes.

But he already knows the answer to that. It's not his fault that Shizu-chan leaves the blinds open for him to see things from time to time. And even a monster like Shizu-chan has succumbed to the point-blank pleasure of touching themselves at some point in their life.

His eyes are cast down and the lungs tighten, leaving his ribs to protrude like armor as people dart through the down-town intersection street of Shinjuku and he wonders, ponders if any of his humans have had the chance to look up and be graced with their god tainting himself as he partook the supreme act of attaining pleasure.

Drool dribbles from his lips and slowly descends down his chin, leaving a shiny trail in its wake until it drops to hit the carpet. His hands that he had imagined to be touching the bare flesh of hips are instead pressed flush against his window, heat emanating from them as a slight mist of condensation from his non-existent warmth is settled like a frame around his hand on the cool glass.

"So what's it like knowing that people can look up and see you sucking my cock, flea? Feel fuckin' dirty enough yet?"

Izaya looks up and instead of just air, Shizuo's body glistens in sweat, chest heaving and - as corny as it is - the sunlight pools around the blond hair giving off an illusion of a halo. A smirk cuts on his lips as Izaya backs his head up, dislodging the thoroughly wet cock from his mouth and surprisingly the sensation of doing so feels more normal than it should. How long has he been sucking this for?

"The only thing that makes me feel dirty is acknowledging that I'm having sex with an animal. Ever heard of bestiality, shizu-chan?"

But instead of a crude, stupid retort that is more than likely to be laced with strength rather than large words of intellect, Izaya can see that Shizuo has his attentions elsewhere. He traces the alignment of the dark murky eyes to his lips, and an astounding revelation seeps in when he realizes what has his beast in a trance. Izaya’s smirk morphs into a smug grin and the overflow of emotions begin to rise even higher when Shizuo scowls at the informant’s expression.

A sticky trail of saliva spans from his bruised lips to the glistening head of the monstrous cock that stands profoundly, red and twitching from immense pleasure and teasing that no doubt is caused by the slim info-broker.

"….Really now, Shizu-chan." Izaya's eyes glint underneath the hooded lids and he moves closer to the engorged dick, murmuring his words against the heated skin before lashing out a tongue to get another salty taste of Shizu-chan. "You really are an animal. Does that mean you're going to fuck me like one too?"

His lips slide against the left side of the cock before he leans back again and kisses the head once more in a teasing manner as he sees the hungry, lustful desire begin to overflow the locked gates in Shizuo's trembling body. The hand that Izaya has almost forgotten he’s wrapped around his own cock stumbles into an abrupt stop when Shizuo snarls out a vicious, "You fucking greedy little shit. Keep teasing me and I'll show you what bestiality really is."

His ass clenches at the clear warning, and Izaya nearly fumbles into an early orgasm from just words. As much as the words are sounded out as a threat, it's not much of a threat if Izaya really does want to be eaten by an uncivilized savage against the window. But before he can have shizu-chan ramming into him hard against his window, he needs lube.

Shizuo leaves Izaya’s sight until he’s nothing but an invisible mist lingering in his peripheral vision and his replacement is nothing but a saliva-coated dildo that leaves Izaya feeling an empty throb in his throat. With a sliver of distaste, Izaya takes his hand out of his briefs and wipes his sticky mess on the red fabric before divesting himself of its sexual constraints. With a swing in his steps and achy soreness digging in his knee caps for staying in a kneeling position for far too long, he makes a swift motion of grabbing a small bottle of lube off his desk. He traipses back to the dildo that waits patiently for him –an ‘unlike a certain someone’ left hanging thickly in the air – and plops back down on tender knee caps that groan with a dull, wincing pain.

His fingers unscrew the cap and he drizzles a large amount of lube onto his fingers. Izaya's nose scrunches up as the pungently sweet stench of vanilla fills his nostrils. Even though the sugary-sweet smell of vanilla makes him shrink back in revulsion, it also makes his chest burn when he remembers the way Shizuo smells after a long fight. And Izaya is sure that if he closes his eyes, he can still see the sweat bead up on the blond's forehead before dropping down to the throat of the beast which lurches with a heaving; panting hot and heavy as the smell of sweat, vanilla, a hint of cheap cologne and burning cigarettes swamps him in a heat of lust and want.

His fingers, generously coated in vanilla lube, drag with dull nails down from his chest past his throbbing groin and past his balls to where his hole twitches in anticipation. The globs of wetness leave a slimy trail and several droplets of it slide up against the cleft of ass when Izaya rubs against the rim of the quivering muscles before plunging them in.

"A-angh, Shizu--!"

The tips of his ears burn as the squelches of his fingers digging in deeper inside himself elicit lewd sounds that are amplified much too loud in his apartment. With another cry of 'Shizu-chan!', the digit burrows in deeper than before until he could feel the stretch of his fingers along with the bumps of his knuckle and ring brushing against the cheeks of his ass. Time ticked quickly on by as the finger dipping inside of him grew from just gentle prods to harsh stabbing of the prostate that left him mewling and keening for the cock that still stood erect and wet by his mouth.

"Does it really take that long to prepare yourself, louse? I'd have thought you'd be loose by all the people you've fucked by now."

His mouth gapes unconsciously as the taste of imagined bittersweet, salty pre-cum is smeared over his tongue and strangled moans pour out when the building pressure of horrid pleasure and friction begins to rise higher, a feeling akin to that of being stranded in high waters that compresses his shaking body together like sardines packed in a can and left feeling light-headed. He sneaks a glance up at shizuo who is standing there again with an agitated yet sexually-trembling face; lips quivering wickedly in a phase stuck between grinning and smirking that leak with acute smugness. Izaya glares weakly when the thought of having this large dick caressing his insides causes his ass to clench tightly against his fingers.

“How rude, Shizu-chan! Calling such a fragile school girl like me a whore, I’ll have you know that—”

“That’s disgusting. And stop calling me ‘Shizu-chan’, my name is _Shizuo_.”

“Ah! You even interrupted me!” Izaya pulls back a hand to press it against his own chest, a mocking pout on his swollen red lips that are dashed with saliva as his tongue pokes to moisturize his dry lips. “Of course, I can’t blame a protozoan idiot for comparing a high class meal like me to that of a two dollar whore on the street. Ne, does that mean you’ve slept with a whore then?”

“I like it better when you suck me off. You’re less annoying and you don’t fucking talk as much.”

The devious raven-haired male sighs, wondering why he's about to allow this man to slide his dick up his ass when they can barely keep an intelligent conversation going without the excessive cursing and stupidity. He pushes the man away from his vision and all that's left again is just the dildo, its slit staring him straight in the eye with a leer that rubs him entirely in the wrong way as the cityscape scenery of Shinjuku stands behind it.

The digits in his ass that were eventually multiplied into three twist and turn, scissoring and stretching to prepare himself for the insertion are slowly removed, leaving his muscles to clench around nothing other than dying sparks of pleasure that still tingles his skin with over-bearing heat.

The rush hour for lunch is beginning to dwindle, the sun rising higher into the sky and Izaya's realized the dildo is starting to dry slightly due to the heavy breathing of his exhales drying it out. Uncapping the bottle of lube again - this time with the vanilla scent not as pungently sweet - he drizzles the liquid on to the toy, grasping it firmly with one hand and slathering on an efficient amount. His fingers glide over the shaft and he can feel every bump of the veins before he reaches the head, palming it with such care that he would rather die than to admit.

"I swear to god, Izaya, if I have to wait any longer--"

Izaya rotates his body as he ignores the imaginary blond and positions himself on all fours, knees creaking at the slow movement and displacement of weight he's lifted off from it as he balances half of his body weight on the balls of his hands.

"Ever heard of 'haste makes waste', Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo doesn't speak, doesn't have to when Izaya pushes back against the head of the dick that's positioned right behind him. His eyes roll back into his head as the toy doesn't take time to tease his entrance, but rather sinking in deep inside him. The rush of adrenaline pounds in his ears as a low groan escapes from his clogged up throat and the first spike of pain erupts through him before burning down to an ounce of pleasure.

His hips rotate in a gyrating, undulating motion that allows him to sink farther down that slick shaft with reduced friction. The air inhaled is stuck in his throat when the thick girth of the dick opens him wider than the usual one-night stands; it penetrates him deeply and the rawness of having something monstrous in him sparks the dangerous rush of adrenaline and a spike fear that courses hot in his shattered glass veins.

Without warning a slick warm tongue plunges into his ear and Izaya mewls with cringe as teeth scrape against his ear lobe. Shizuo's voice is hot and heavy as hips slam back and forth, leaving obscene sounds to echo throughout the apartment.

“Sh-shut the fuck up!”

His voice cracks with an animalistic snarl as calloused hands grip his hips to stop the teasing hips from continue to roll against his pelvis. “Always calling me that stupid nickname and you don’t ever shut the fuck up!”

A high-pitched yelp is cried out when Shizuo snaps his hips hard in quick thrusting motions, unhesitating to give the poor bastard zero time to adjust to the large girth and length inside of him. Izaya writhes within the blond’s tight grip as the feeling of being pounded gives no time at all to think. His emotions drop into turmoil of heady want and lust, no particular sensations of hesitation and awkwardness exist as they are quickly replaced with a burning desire to be grasped and bruised with teeth, lips and hands. It’s a burning desire to be obliterated by his monster and have the beast carve his teeth against the beating pulse point in his neck and suck, a pleasurable experience and an unwanted yet needed sign of possession that only an animal like Shizu-chan would understand.

“O-oh fuck, yes!” Izaya throws his head back when the thrusting does more for him than his fingers ever could. The self-indulgence of pleasure overflowing when the shaft inside of him does more than just poke at his prostate but instead slathers him in a never-ending torture as the repetitious thrusting of in and out never ceases contact of rubbing against the bundle of nerves. “R-right there– _hnngg_. Don’t stop, Shizu- _oh!_ ”

“I fucking told you to shut the hell up, didn’t I? But do you ever listen?!”

Izaya’s eyebrows quirk as he pushes past to ignore the meager pants and wanton moans that have him mewling like a cat in heat and crooks his head to look back at the man. The moment his eyes catches the gaze of chocolate irises that have varied greatly into the metallic color of molten coffee of dilated irises blown up by sinful corruption, a hard impact of a hand slamming into his scalp leads to an abrupt hello of his face meeting the floor. “The question was rhetorical, or some shit like that.” Shizuo’s words trail off into muted words, but Izaya instantly catches on to a quiet slur of ‘that’s what Vorona said’, and a burning of wanting to possibly frame her for something ludicrous comes to mind. He’s not jealous, but he would rather hear her name when he’s not present, or maybe just never. “And I don’t want to look at you, so don’t even dare try to look at me louse, just seeing your face pisses me off!”

He scowls at the burn of his face dragging hard against the rugged carpet but the angle of the cock pummeling deeper inside of him, a feeling of being filled with something so large sends of a volt of electricity up his spine. And the thought of being a masochist graces his mind, but it’s a vulgar thought and Izaya doesn’t dare spend time to think about the idea of liking pain. But it seems that Shizuo has other ideas when Izaya ends up sneaking a look at the blond just to spite him.

The hand that was left gripping his hips makes a move to lift itself and Izaya can feel a bruise beginning to form in its place. He imagines it to be blue; maybe even a lovely shade of smeared purple like a messy child’s finger-painting project and the thought of having that mark left on his skin brings an offensive delight coiling in his gut. An undignified squeak is pulled out from his vocal cords when Shizuo brings a hand to slide against the pectorals of his chest and something soft presses lightly against the curve of his spine. An unsavory flush of heat forms on the peak of his nose bridge before descending down onto the apple of his cheeks when he realizes it’s a touch of a kiss fluttering on his shoulder blades and a grating laugh bellows out from behind him.

“You get embarrassed when I do this but not when I st--”

“I think you’re getting a bit too ahead of yourself.” There’s a sting of a sharpened knife in his words and Shizuo glowers as if Izaya has insulted the man’s daily intake of sweets. “If that one non-existent brain cell in your thick skull is that incapable of understanding the situation, than I will gladly tell you: We are not making love.”

Izaya isn’t sure why his stomach drops but he pays it no attention when Shizuo’s face contorts into the facial expression that he always carries when the words from his mouth carries something unsatisfactorily in his tone or meaning. Then Shizuo has to go and surprise him again with his unpredictability:

“If you wanna play that game louse, then that’s fine by me.” Words are bitten off with a savage hold of large hands going back to grasping his hips again and a frenzy of being eaten by a beast sounds off belated sirens in Izaya’s head. “Want to know what I want to fucking do to you now, hah?”

“Sur-”, and Izaya whimpers out a gasp. He wants nothing more than to die in the twisted pleasure that the two of them together in a transfixed sexual tango leads to. “…surprise me, ne?”

“Well first of all, I’d have fuckin’ gagged you. Then after all that prepping bullshit, I would kiss you hard…”

It is starting to become hard to swallow down whatever object of emotion that has lodge itself in his throat, and Izaya’s limbs are starting to feel like putty as the hands leave his hips to roam freely around his body, nails scratching at places that he would have never have pegged as an erogenous zone.

“I would have you screaming my name”, Shizuo continues on without missing a beat and Izaya scowls weakly as his body trembles with a lecherous shake of need. “My hands all over your body then I’d fucking shove you against the damn window and have you know how fucking cold it is, and then I’d spread you open and show them….”

The amount of blinding pleasure that has been built up over time from the rocking of hips and slaps of wet skin meeting skin has Izaya near trembling with need to let go. He whines pitifully when a hand grabs his untouched weeping cock and starts to jerk it simultaneously with Shizu-chan’s rough thrusts; he hates to admit it, but Izaya is close to having the best orgasm he’ll ever receive.

“…I’d show all of your goddamn fucking humans how you’re nothing but a disgusting louse who gets off of being fucked hard against his window in broad daylight.”

His eyes roll back into his head when his eardrums blow out into static, breathing labored and voice hoarse as a garbled, unintelligible slur of a name sounding far too close to ‘ _Shizuo!_ ’ is breathed out from his lips. He’s always thought that people were joking when they said that they’ve felt their world fold down like a house of cards; an exaggerated expression of bluffing at how good sex can be with the right partner. Izaya wheezes out a choked giggle, beginning from quiet snickers to a blown out roar of maniacal laughter that bounces off of his apartment walls.

Sunlight is still pouring in and the heat of it along with the mixture of sweat coating his body like a second skin leaves his mind lifting into the ease with the glow of after-sex. His body jitters with the last spurts of orgasm draining his body and he’s too far gone to care of the possibility of wandering eyes of pedestrians having witnessed his dirty, one-man show.

Izaya lurches forward, stumbling in the process as his arms give out underneath his weight and shivers as the feeling of the thick dildo stroking his insides along the way out leaves a tingling sensation that tempts him to keep it in, but his body is already slumping to the ground. A sigh of contentment, a warm buzz growing beneath his skin and the sinking warmth of the still early afternoon sun rays lures him to a short nap.

But his mind is still awake and the thought of having tried out this magnificent dildo changes his mind altogether: forty dollars for a suction-cup dildo is not a rip off.

A loopy smile crosses his face when he flips to his back and his glistening garnet eyes lead from the dildo still stuck to his window – he’s admittedly impressed of how strong the suction is after the rough play – then to the opened box that held the dildo originally. If he remembers correctly, the website’s advertisement of the object also concluded a full out detail of how it was also designed to be water-proof.

It is out of pure need to see if the sex toy can break so he can post terrible reviews, and not so he can act upon any other licentious ideas that might be swirling his head, that he reminds himself to take up on the challenge of doing this again in the bathroom.


End file.
